


Something Blue

by Empress_of_Trash



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Orihara Izaya, M/M, Mutual Pining, Twins, Unrequited Love, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Trash/pseuds/Empress_of_Trash
Summary: Kanra Orihara is getting married and the only one she wants at her wedding is her twin brother, Izaya.Things are not all they seem though. Flashbacks to the past, unrequited love, and scheming little sisters.





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into Durarara!!! with a random idea inspired by all those romcoms I've been watching. Only it isn't very romcom like? Maybe?
> 
> Lots of pining and self-indulgent. Tryinf to plan out Kanra's personality. 
> 
> Actually a pretty simple story which is weird for me.

  **Prologue 1.1: Fairytales**

Ikebukuro holds many stories in its streets. Stories of color gangs and Slashers. Of yakuza and couriers. Of monsters and their lovers.

  
One of the most famous stories though was of the Monster, the Informant, and its Princess.   
  
Years before there had been a young man feared above all others who was said to be the incarnation of rage and violence itself. He did unimaginable feats of strength fighting not just with his fists but the city scape itself. Stop signs and guardrails were his weapons. All fell before his anger and he was a living nightmare. The Fighting Doll. The Fotessemo. Monster of Ikebukuro. Scary Mother Fucker. He had many titles, a kind of urban legend that didn’t seem quite real. He attracted the worst kind of people to see for themselves.   
  
Among those who were drawn to this destructive force was a young man around the same age. He was never quite right. He claimed to love humanity, but treated them like a child with an ant farm. Drowning or setting it aflame at his leisure to see what happened. He had began to dabble in the darker side of the city. Playing with gangs and even meeting some low-level yakuza. He was getting a name for himself. Ask him for a favor or information and he’d find it. He could save or condemn you with a text. An information broker, or at least the beginnings of one.   
  
The Informant heard of the Monster and was fascinated. He loved humanity above all other things and here was a human said to have surpassed all limits. He wanted to meet them to see what this “Shizu-chan” was like. So he arranged a meeting through a mutual friend. He saw first hand the raw power and destruction this boy like him produced and he felt a tiny tremor of awe and desire to possess it for himself.   
  
The Monster recognized his own kind easily, for though he had the body of one he saw the lies and mask the Informant wore covered the mind of a Monster. He saw his kin and bared his teeth in anger.   
  
The Informant responded in kind and they marked the beginning of their mutual hatred with blood.   
  
It would have ended here the beginning of a cycle of fire and blood with no end if not for one trick of Fate.   
  
The Informant was not alone. He had someone, a shadow and reflection who never left his side. His twin sister, the Princess, who saw and reflected his nature. She was his equal and seeming opposite. For all this they loved each other for they were a part of one another.   
  
The Princess saw her brother come home with fire in his eyes and blood cooling on his blade and was curious who could cause such a reaction in him. She went to see the Monster for herself and like her brother felt the tremor of awe and desire to possess.   
  
But the Princess was the tempering coolness to her brother’s passion. For she had one advantage over her brother and his fragile heart. She did not run from love, but embraced it and her love for her brother was above all others.   
  
When she saw this strange Monster though she felt the first stirrings of interest outside herself and the small garden she cultivated. Here was something outside her expectations and rather than reject it she decided to embrace it.   
  
So she pursued the Monster even as her brother started his war against him. She followed and chased and watched and coveted until she did something unimaginable. She stole it.   
  
She took the Monster with a smile and a quiet, “I like you” in all the ways her brother couldn’t allow himself to.   
  
And the Informant was faced with something he couldn’t fight.   
  
There was one person in the world he valued as much as himself and that was her. So he turned away. Rather than provoke he rejected the Monster’s entire existence.

  
The Princess tamed the Monster with love and the Informant went into exile in Shinjuku.   
  
A happy ending, right?

  
  


**Prologue 1.2: Fairytales**

A young woman sat at her desk going over a list by hand. It was written on a small notepad in careful handwriting. A list of names with Xs and Os beside them. Halfway down she paused looking over one name with thoughtful red eyes. Briefly they flickered to a stack of unsent invitations wrapped in creamy white envelopes. She sat down the pen she had been using and sorted through the stack until she got to the name she was looking for. Taking out the envelope she placed it by her list.   
  
On the envelope was the name from the list she had stopped on. Written with red ink in the same penmanship. Tracing over the familiar symbols the young woman smiled for the first time.   
  
It was a small, bitter thing sincere and pained.   
  
Her fingers ran over each carefully written character for a moment. Her eyes were thoughtful despite the pain in her smile.    
  
“Kanra,” a voice called out interrupting her musing. The woman looked up to a different smile on her face as the door opened. A slender young man with blond hair peeked inside. He had a sleepy, peaceful expression and his hair was sticking up from sleep.

“Good morning Shizuo,” she chirped, sadness disappearing behind a warm smile. The young man grumbled and stretched his arms wide, letting out a yawn as he worked out his muscles. The young woman slid the envelope she had been looking over out of view in the split second his eyes were closed.

When he finished lazily brown eyes focused on her, but he had a small smile as well.

“Why are you up so early?” he asked, walking forward to drape himself on her shoulders and nuzzle behind her ear. She squirmed, but quickly returned the gesture angling upward to kiss him. 

When it broke they were both smiling and the sadness had genuinely faded away.

“The wedding is so close I had to get things done,” she told him standing up. He moved back a step to allow her to move and she slipped between his arms settling hers on his shoulders, while his hands rested on the familiar curve of her hips. 

She cupped his face and looked over him carefully, seeming to be memorizing all the features. As she did something determined settled in her gaze.

“I love you Shizuo,” she told him as if it was entirely certain. He flushed a little looking pleased. “I can't wait to show everyone how much.”

He seemed to pick up the oddness in her tone, because his face tensed. The peaceful expression hardened and something dangerous appeared in his face. The woman though remained confidently between his arms.

“What's wrong?” he demanded harshly searching her face.

She was quiet a moment, but smiled. “Just thinking about the past. Making me a bit melancholy.”

The young man looked at her face eyes sharp and taking her in. Finally though he relaxed and his expression turned slightly flirtatious, though there was an almost fragileness to the confidence.

“If you wanted to come back to bed we could focus on the present?” he offered and the woman laughed, makin his smile turn to a grin.

“Oh god, do not use Masaomi-kun’s pick up lines.” she scolded snorting and leaning up to peck him on the nose. 

“Besides,” she teased. “I have too many deliveries to make and  _ you _ agreed to let Shinra throw you a Bachelor Party.”

The young man’s face turned annoyed. “Ugh, don't remind me.”

She laughed high and clear and the young man’s face twisted into something bordering on longing. The woman's laugh caught off and she gave him one last long look. 

“We have our whole lives to remember the present.” she offered and turned to grab the envelopes and place them in her purse. She carefully angled herself so he could not see her grab the hidden one and move it to her skirt.

She made to leave after one more shared kiss, but was stopped at the door by the young man.

“Kanra,” he said voice serious. “Are you sure that's all it is?”

The young woman looked at him equally serious and smiled warmly. “Yes. I've made up my mind Shizuo. No regrets. I love you.”

She waved and left.

The young man frowned when she did.

“Then why do you sound like you're saying goodbye?” he asked.


End file.
